


In the Club

by LeeMarie_66



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flirty, Fun, I'm Sorry Adam Driver, Rooftop Sex, Stranger - Freeform, club, girls night, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeMarie_66/pseuds/LeeMarie_66
Summary: You just wanted a night in when your best friend Jessa determined that a night out was needed. She forced you to a dance club where you met a cute guy by the bar. Things heat up and you suddenly don't regret going at all.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	In the Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_In_Writing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/gifts), [ifyouhavetoaskitsano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifyouhavetoaskitsano/gifts).



> I had so much fun writing this one shot for a few friends of mine and thought I would share it with you all too. Enjoy!

You walked into the club and immediately regretted your decision. Why did you let Jessa talk you into this? This bullshit scene was not where you wanted to be, _AT ALL_. Nope, no way. Turning to look at Jessa, you wondered if you could lie and say weren’t feeling well and maybe ditch now before you paid the cover. You turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her close so she could hear you over the pulsing music.

“Jessa, I’m not feeling so well, I think I may just grab a cab and head back to the flat.” You met her eyes and knew she didn’t believe you. Sighing, you rolled your eyes and followed her through the throng of people.

She smirked at you as you approached the bouncer before turning and giving him a sexy smile and running her palm up his forearm. She casually flirted with him before he waved you both in, never checking your ID’s, which would have been clearly of legal age, or taking your cover. Jessa was always able to work her way in anywhere. It was annoying beyond reason when you really thought about it. 

Shaking the thoughts from your head, you made a beeline for the bar. A shot was exactly what you needed to loosen up. Smiling, the bartender approached you, “What can I get you?” 

“We both need a shot of tequila. Whatever your cheapest one is, dressed with salt and limes, please.” You set down a twenty and he picked it up. A few moments later, he returned with eight dollars in change and the two shots. 

Jessa picked up her shot and smiled, “To getting fucking LAID!!!!!!” She yelled the last word, and all the men in your general vicinity turned and stared at her. You covered your face with your hands, embarrassed, and ready to die. The last thing you needed was every guy in the bar to know you were here in search of a booty call. 

Rolling your eyes, you pulled your hands from your face and picked up your shot, tinking your glass to hers, licking the salt, and downing the liquid. You quickly bit into the lime, trying to neutralize the taste of the alcohol. Still, it didn’t really offset the taste of the cheap tequila. A shiver ran through your body at the taste of it. 

Jessa smiled before she turned and took off towards the dance floor, you did not follow. That was not your scene, and she knew it. Laughing to yourself, you grabbed the barstool and sat back on it, watching her dance with a blonde-haired man who had approached her. She looked relaxed and was returning his advances, so you let mother bear instincts relax for a moment. 

The knee of the man on your right brushed yours, and you apologized at the same time he did. He laughed, and you looked up into the most beautiful hazel eyes you had ever seen. The lights behind bar reflected upwards off the floor, glowing a bright white, causing the bottom of his irises to have an almost light green tinge to them white. The rest were flickered with shades of warm browns. They were by far the most mesmerizing eyes you had ever looked into. 

He shrugged awkwardly, and you realized you were starring, “I’m sorry, I’m Y/N,” You said, sticking out a hand. 

He looked down at your hand and tilted his head to one side, his floppy brown hair falling into his eyes as a crooked smile set on his face. “You don’t come here often, do you?” He asked as he wrapped his hand around yours, shaking it. It was massive in comparison, at least double the size of yours, engulfing your fingers almost beyond sight. 

You scoffed, “Am I that obvious?” Your eyes rolled back into your head in annoyance at how out of place you felt. 

Sighing, he pushed off from the bar, “Come with me, I’ll show you a secret upstairs.” He arched a brow at you and extended a hand towards you. “I’m Adam, by the way.” You stared him down, deciding if you wanted to trust him or not before you extended him your hand and let him pull you through the crowd. 

Once at the back of the club, he pushed through a door near the exit. Just inside, there was a staircase, and as soon as the door closed behind you, he paused in front of you, as the music was muffled and you could finally hear each other to speak. 

“So, what’s your deal?” He smirked at you, enjoying the way you stared up at him from the lowered step. You leaned back against the narrowed wall in the staircase, looking up at him. “What do you mean, what’s my deal? What’s your deal?” 

He smiled, “Well, I’m twenty-eight, I’m an actor. I have a roommate named Ray, and right now, I really want to kiss you.” He said the last part of his sentence slowly as he stepped down one step, moving his body closer towards your own. Your breath caught in your throat as he moved even closer still, and you closed your eyes as the warmth spread through your body at his nearness. 

Letting them softly flutter back open, you met his gaze as his head dipped down and his plush lips captured your own. Your eyelids fluttered shut. You let your body sink into itself, allowing the sensations he was creating with his tongue against yours to drive your next move. You ran your hand along the front of his shirt, down to the hem of it; yanking it free from the front of his jeans, he slowed the kiss but never broke it off. Running your index finger along the inside of the waistband of his boxers that were peeking out from under his jeans, you deepened the kiss once again, stroking his tongue with a new found energy. 

“Upstairs?” He asked through your kiss, and you nodded as he grabbed your hand, breaking the kiss and leading you up the flight of stairs. 

At the top of the stairs was a single door that he pushed open, walking onto the rooftop. Looking around, the first thing you noticed is how empty it was. The sounds of New York were everywhere around you, with not one person in sight. You didn’t have but a second to take in your surroundings before he had you pinned against the wall, a hand on either side of your face, his hips pushed against your stomach. His arousal was evident, and there was NO mistaking it now. 

He stared at your face, intently, “You ok with this?” His hazel eyes searched yours, and you nodded before he leaned in, capturing your mouth once again. This time, there was much more intensity than before, and his hips ground into you. The feeling was sensational, and you pushed your own hips forward, seeking friction at the throbbing between your legs. 

“Do you have something?” You asked him as you reached for the button of his jeans. He reached into his pocket and produced a gold packet that read Magnum. Mentally you rolled your eyes, ok bud, sure. “Fucking perfect.” You said as you undid the fastener and started to push down his jeans, snagging his boxers with them and sliding them both down together. Your breath caught in your throat at the sight of his cock. The Magnum condom suddenly no longer a joke in your head. 

Letting out a hiss of air as you dropped to your knees to worship the absolutely magnificent dick in front of you, you wrapped a hand around his girth, and he released an audible groan. “Fuck, I knew you would be into this,” he looked down at you. “You just looked so fucking hot in there, like you didn’t want to be here but needed to be none the less. Suck my cock like a good girl.” He put his hands on the back of your head and guided you towards his engorged dick, a bead of pre-cum already collected at it’s blushed pink tip. The veins along the side of it standing out along its smooth, silky surface, beckoning you to wrap your lips around it. 

Tentatively you allowed him to push you towards him, and you could smell his musk. You inhaled, and the scent of sex and body wash slammed into you, furthering your desire. Opening your mouth and settling your knees into the asphalt rooftop, you flicked your tongue across the tip of his dick, collecting the pre-cum there. The pain shooting across your knees as the asphalt dug into them, giving you a point of grounding. 

Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock you let your lips envelop the head of his cock, slowly pulling him into your mouth, teasing the underside of him with your tongue as you took him deeper. When he touched the back of your throat, and you relaxed the muscles there, allowing him to slide even further down your throat, his eyes widened, and his jaw went slack.

His pupils blew, turning his hazel eyes a dark black. “Holy fuck, you can take my whole fucking cock, such a good fucking girl, aren’t you?” He moaned, digging his fingers deeper into your scalp, moving your head backward before slamming his cock back into your throat all the way to hilt. He was expecting the gag that never came, and you looked up at him, fluttering your lashes while breathing through your nose. The corner of your mouth upturned slightly in a smirk around his dick, as you nodded. You were a good girl. 

You felt his body tense, and you quickly slid his cock from your mouth, standing in front of him. He wasn’t cuming and leaving you unsatiated. “Hm. I think that’s enough of that for now,” You purred the words as your hand softly stroked up his cock. “I believe it’s my turn.” 

Without missing a beat, he picked you up by sliding an arm under your ass and lifting you onto the nearby airconditioning unit, as your heels fell from your feet. You grabbed the ponytail holder on your wrist and quickly pulled your hair into a messy bun, the last thing you needed was to explain to someone how you ended up with your hair in an A/C unit fan. He shimmied the snug fit jeans off your hips and left you seated atop the warm metal in only the red thong underwear, and your glitzy top Jessa had dressed you in. 

“May I remove your panties too?” He arched a brow at you and heat pooled inside of your core. Nodding, you lifted your hips as his hand found the thin straps on each side of your hips and pulled them along your thighs and off your legs. He nudged your feet open and stepped between your legs, spreading them apart. 

“Oh, look how perfect this pussy looks. Dripping wet for me already, and I haven’t even touched you yet. I bet you taste even better than you look.” He brushed a thumb across your reddened and indented knees from the asphalt earlier. His hands glided up your legs, settling on either side of your thighs, pushing them apart as he sank between your legs. 

You fell backward, bracing yourself with your palms against the grate of the air conditioning unit. Just as you settled into a comfortable position, his nose grazed your inner thigh, and your entire body trembled. You closed your eyes tightly and allowed yourself to focus only on the feeling of his hands and mouth against your skin. He nipped the tender skin inside your thigh softly before gently kissing it and moving his mouth to your cunt where he buried his face against your core, lapping up your juices. 

“I was right, you taste so good.” He whispered before he buried his head back between your legs, his lips wrapping around your clit as his fingers pushed slowly inside of you. Before you knew it, your body was arched, and he had you on the verge of a mind-bending orgasm. The only problem was, you couldn’t remember his name. Grunting, you flung your hand out at him, vying for his attention, “I’m-ah-I’m, gonna, ah,” a moan ripped from your throat as he thrust his expert fingers upwards as he sucked your clit and flicked it with his tongue at the same time; bringing you entirely over the edge. 

The orgasm violently ripped through your body, “Oh, Fuck. I can’t, I’m gonna.” You could already feel the second wave coming, building in intensity as he continued the onslaught with his mouth against your clit. His fingers still stroking, with tactical brilliance, against your g-spot. 

A growl emanated from his throat, “Say my name when you come for me.”

“Fuck.” You said. “Oh, God.” The orgasm was teetering on the edge, and he pulled his mouth off your pussy, smiling. Your juices glistened on his face, and it did something inside your body, causing your entire core to tighten in arousal. Almost instantaneously, you could feel moisture dripping down the inside of your leg as your arousal dripped from your body. 

“You don’t remember my name, do you?” He laughed, and his smile was somewhat lopsided, while his hair was disheveled around his face. You felt your cheeks warm up, pink from embarrassment as leaned forward, his face inches from your cunt. “Adam, but God works too, now scream it for me.”

Those were the last words he said before he buried his tongue between the folds of your pussy and ran his tongue up your slit, swirling it softly around your clit, and then sucking on it until you came; screaming his name as you fell apart with your knees over his shoulders. He stayed like that too, gently lapping at your pussy, as you came down from your high, causing tiny shivers to quake through your body in the most salacious way possible. 

Finally, he stood between the two of you and stepped forward, reaching out a hand towards him, you grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him to you; your mouth slammed into his, and he practically devoured you as the head of his cock urged against your entrance. Shaking your head, you pushed your hands against his chest. “Condom,” you breathed, and he grabbed it from his pocket, quickly sheathing himself before notching himself against your pussy. 

Groaning, you nodded, and he thrust into you, packing your cunt with a delicious fullness as you stretched to take him. It had been a while since you had been filled so thoroughly, and it felt astounding. “Oh, fuck, Adam.” You looped an arm around his neck and adjusted the position you were in, causing him to slide even deeper inside of you, something you didn’t quite think was possible. The change also allowed your clit to rub perfectly against him, providing the friction you desperately needed against it. 

“Do you know how fucking hot you look? You look beautiful. Spread out around me like this, so close to cuming all over my fucking cock.” I moaned, spurring on his dirty talk. I licked at his lips lightly before continuing downwards and sucking lightly at the pulse point on his neck. 

Purring, I leaned up slightly, “I want to cum on your dick, while you shoot your entire fucking load so far up my cunt I can feel it dripping out of me for the next week.” His entire body stiffened at my words before his hips slammed into me, HARD. 

“Oh, fucking bad girl. Cum for me, cum on my cock while I cum.” He groaned as he drew back and slammed into me again, slipping his hand between us and rubbing my clit. That last bit of friction was all I needed. 

My eyes rolled back, and my head fell forward onto his shoulder, which was somewhat unlucky for him. I bit into his sizeable muscular trapezius muscle to avoid the scream threatening to rip from my throat. “Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck,” the groan was muffled against his sweat-slicked skin, which clung to the shirt you bit through. 

Slowly, he slid out of you, and you stood adjusting your blouse and bending to pick up your panties and pants. “Um, that was fucking amazing.” You smiled at him under your lashes. His grin was contagious as he pulled his jeans back up around his waist. 

He fastened the button and stepped towards you, “Yea, it was. We should do it again sometime, but like in a bed.” He lolled his head to one side at you in a questioning gaze. 

Nodding, you agreed, “I would love that, and I think I’ll even remember your name.” You winked at him, and he laughed as you slid your pants up your legs before fastening them in place. Looking around for your shoes, you spotted them a few paces away and scooped them up, slipping them on your feet. “So, ummm…” You looked around, blushing, and he stepped towards you. 

He pulled you close and brushed a kiss across your lips, “Can I have your number so I can text you sometime?” Nodding, you took the phone he offered and typed it in. He pushed the call button, and your phone lit up. “Now you have mine too, don’t hesitate to use it. Let’s go dance.” He grinned, and it seemed almost childlike as he tugged your arm toward the door. Smiling, you let yourself be pulled behind him. Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
